Kazuradrop
Character Synopsis Alter Ego (アルターエゴ, Arutā Ego), whose True Name is Kazuradrop, is a High-Servant created by BB. She was created from BB accessing the Moon Cell's Servant Archive and selecting goddesses compatible with Ego from inside of it. She reproduced their data, and Kazuradrop came to existence as a complex of goddesses. Kazuradrop's appearance resembles Sakura but is younger in appearance, closely resembles the original Sakura Matou from Fate/Zero but with purple hair and bright green-yellow eyes. She wears a green kimono with yellow clothing underneath and white frilly collar. The sleeves and the back of her dress has slightly darker color. On the front of her dress are yellow ropes woven into her kimono that tied into two knots and with two tasers, similar to the one on Nameless's outfit. Two taser-like ornaments are attached to the bottom of her sleeves. Kazuradrop also wears a black short under her kimono and a pair of yellow shoes with white socks. Similar to the original Sakura, she has a yellow ribbon tied to the left side of her head. Kazuradrop is the Alter Ego of love, differing from the other Alter Egos in that she doesn't hate humans. In actuality, she holds some doubts over their existence due to how she views it as contradictory. She is quiet and caring in nature, and she holds no flaws as an AI, even wishing to go back to being complete. She is the most tidy and youngest of the Sakura Five due to being pictured as a nurse. She is a "big health nut" and loves injections. Rin mentions that her personality is extremely different from the other Alter Egos. She would become a rival to Caster." Due to Repulsion For One's Kin (同族嫌悪, Dōzoku Ken'o), Kazuradrop came to loathe all the fellow Sakura-type AIs for that they act on their own desire instead of continuing their original function as the "perfect" infirmary AI. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies with Insect Eater, At least 7-A, 2-A with Insect Eater Verse: '''Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail '''Name: Kazuradrop Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alter Ego Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry (With Insect Eater, which can gain the attributes and powers of all the people she absorbs), Absorption (Her id_es Insect Eater can absorb beings and make them part of herself, and with Meltlilith's All drain skill), Transmutation (with Passionlip's Trash and Crash, which lets her transmute anything that can fit within her hands into irreversible data, its so potent that not even BB who can rewrite data and information on the conceptual level cannot reverse it), Causality Manipulation (manipulates causality so that damage done to her becomes none existence), Invulnerability (on an 8th dimensional level, Meltlilith's invincibility allows her to be inpervious to any damage done to her, even within the Moon cell, which is known to replicate 8 Dimensional Barriers to protect its core), Power Nullification (Melt can nullify all attacks that may do her harm ), Acausality (Type 3; BB exists in all points in time and is uneffected by changes in the past that lets her future self impervious to changes in the past), Information Manipulation (BB can completely rewrite fields of information with CCC), Conceptual Manipulation (With Saraswati Meltout an Anti-populace, Anti-World Noble Phantasm that washes aways a civilazations concept of morality and sensability , and can wash away everything that flows ), Status Effect Inducement and Empathic Manipulation (Melt Steals experience and personality ), Law Manipulation (those in control of the moon cell can Manipulate its Laws), Soul Manipulation (Is capable of inclicting pain on the body and soul of others), Data Manipulation (with BB's Imaginary Spiritron Trap, which sets a field of imaginary number space which can take hold of a beings existence allowing her to rewrite their existence however she wishes), Space-Time Manipulation (Was the true mastermind of the events traspiring in CCC, which included freely distorting the axis of time and can freeze time and space at will with Domina Cornam, Shifted events in the timeline and reconstructed past, present, and future at the Far Side of the Moon to resurrect those who would have died in the original timeline and restart the Holy Grail War), Memory Manipulation (assimilates others with herself and assimilate absorbs their memories), BFR (to Bug Space which slowly deteriorates the mind of whoever is in it), Immortality (Types 1 and 5, exists in the past, present and future, and should scale to her absorbing Tiamat, who is heavily implied to lack the concept of death, and cannot die even when she is hit with an instant death attack), Size Manipulation (with bug space as well, as it changes those who are in it to bug size), Abstract Existence (Gained all of BB's attributes, BB made herself an infinite concept in CCC), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) 'Destructive Ability: ''' '''Mountain level (Absorbed Passionlip and Meltlilith , Passionlip has been shown to have A+ Rank Strength , servants with A+ rank Strength are capable of laying waste to entire mountains), Multiverse Level+ (absorbed BB, and is capable of using BB's powers however she wishes) Speed: Omnipresent '''throughout space-time and Moon Cell (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can view and appear across space-time as if it were a book), '''Massively FTL+ otherwise (Crossed hundreds to thousands of light years in a relatively short amount of time. Fought the Servants of Hakuno Kishinami even after they received their Mythological Mythic Codes and the power of the "Root of the Beginning") Lifting Ability: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Servants like Saber and Berserker, who flip cars and trailer trucks with ease) Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Absorbed Passionlip and Meltlilith, who can destroy mountains) 'Durability: Mountain Level (Comparable to Meltlilith). Varies with Kingprotea's id_es skills. Domina Cronam, Potnia Theron, and Lack of Hit Detection make her hard to kill. Stamina: Infinite '(Advanced AI aren't limited by stamina) 'Range: Dozens of meters with her shadows and Melt Virus, At least several kilometers with Trash and Crash, Planetary with Saraswati Meltout Intelligence: Kazuradrop is an AI capable of outsmarting the other Alter Egos to absorb their powers for herself. She also successfully managed to trick BB as well. With BB's power, she has shown incredible processing speed to the point that she can even outdo Julius while he wields the Bishop's Staff of Rulership without much trouble. She continues to self modify herself until she will be able to break Sakura's firewall and absorb her as well. Weaknesses: Kazuradrop has not managed to fully master Domina Cornam to the extent that she can undo the damage of any attack. Stronger attacks typically are harder for her to undo. Her authority can be interfered with by beings with similar powers or level of authority. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Insect Eater (インセクトイーター, Insekuto Ītā) - is an unique id_es skill that evolved from ??. Although limited to only Sakura-type AI, this skill allows Kazuradrop to consume and steal all of the abilities of those she chose with their personalities intact, and allows her to use them as she wishes. She used this skill to consume Passionlip & Meltlilith's abilities and Noble Phantasms, as well as 87.5% of BB's power. It is also the only loophole of BB's "no harm to White Sakura" rule due to its contradictory nature. It also cannot be used to steal combination attack such as Virgin Laser - Palladion. *'Repulsion For One's Kin (同族嫌悪, Dōzoku Ken'o)' - Kazuradrop came to loathe all the fellow Sakura-type AIs for that they act on their own desire instead of continuing their original function as the "perfect" infirmary AI. *'Domina Cornam' - the authority Kazuradrop stole from BB through her Insect Eater skill. *'Dog Space' - ability stole from BB through Insect Eater. Renamed Bug Space by herself. *'Trash & Crash' - id_es skill stole from Passionlip through Insect Eater. *'Melt Virus / All Drain' - id_es skill stole from Meltlilith through Insect Eater. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Antagonists Category:Servents Category:Manga Category:Power Mimicker Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Time Benders Category:Size Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2